


unholy sound

by mapyourstars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, Midsummer, Summer Solstice, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapyourstars/pseuds/mapyourstars
Summary: Draco and Harry celebrate their anniversary.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	unholy sound

**Author's Note:**

> written for the drarry discord's june 2020 drabble challenge. <3
> 
> prompt: midsummer  
> words: 216

The grassy forest floor is cool beneath Draco’s back, a welcome relief in the midsummer heat, a delicious contrast to the warm hands on his skin and the hot mouth leaving a wet trail between the juts of his hip bones.

They count the summer solstice as their anniversary, having reacquainted at the first of Hogwarts’ solstice bonfires in 2003 and continued their acquaintanceship, then friendship, then sometimes-romantic-but-mostly-combative relationship for several years beyond that celebration.

The solstice (and their anniversary) varies year to year, but they don’t bother looking at old calendars to work out the official date. Claiming the longest day of the year works for them—some soft nonsense about squeezing as much love for each other as possible into a day or whatever. Draco refuses to put it into words.

The extra daylight means nothing, though, when you've never met patience in your life. So, they make it five minutes past the opening ritual before Harry drags him away, muttering about “firelight” and “cheekbones”.

And Draco must admit Harry’s got the right idea, really, as people celebrate around the crackling bonfire in the distance, and Harry sucks him down with an unholy sound like relief and satisfaction that has Draco’s fingers digging into the dirt, his thighs quivering, his eyes watering at his luck.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [tumblr](https://mapyourstars.tumblr.com)! <3


End file.
